1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for recharging batteries in a more efficient manner, and more specifically to a method and apparatus for optimizing the operational and down time of chargers or power supplies.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional battery charger has one end connected to a power source and another end connected to an electronic device. The conventional battery charger draws power from the power source to supply to the electronic device. However, the conventional battery charger can draw power from the power source even when the electronic device is disconnected, or fully charged. In some situations, the excess consumption can be, for example, 15 mW or more. With the millions of power adapters in use today, this translates into a large amount of wasted energy and a negative effect on the environment.
Thus, there is a need for a method and apparatus for optimizing the operational and down time of chargers or power supplies.